The present invention relates to the inclusion of block structures on the sidewalls of a tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to block structures located around the circumference of the sidewalls of a tire that protect the sidewall from cuts and punctures, improve run-flat performance, and generate additional soft soil traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,007 to McMannis (“McMannis”) discloses off-road tires having sidewall tread element extensions with steps that provide gripping action and support around the sidewall. McMannis further contemplates the tires climbing the sides of rocks and ruts. The sidewall extensions have outer surfaces that extend along the tire sidewalls and have depressions therein that open inwardly in a direction away from the tread centerline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,022 to Rooney et al. (“Rooney”) discloses tire treads with anti-puncture pads for the outer regions and upper sidewalls of a tire. Such treads are defined as having a central tread width that is divided into a central tread zone and opposing lateral tread zones. The lateral tread zones are protected by elongated pads which extend from between a pair of tread elements and into a shoulder region of the tire.